The objective of this work is to understand, on a molecular level, the reactions catalyzed by the metalloproteins that contain coenzyme B12 as a cofactor. Through synthetic and mechanistic studies of appropriate model compounds, probable reaction paths for the B12 containing enzymes diol dehydrase, ribonucleotide reductase, and possibly, ethanolamine ammonia lyase, will be defined.